Attraction
by minizu
Summary: 7 ans après Révélation. Mi-vampire, mi-humaine Renesmée ne trouve pas sa place. Ses sentiments envers Jacob changent, elle rentre pour la première fois à la fac, un accident va avoir lieu, comment sa famille va t-elle réagirent ? Et les Volturi ?
1. Epilogue

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est Stephenie Meyer, je ne retire aucun argent, aucun bénéfice, tout les personnages sont à elle etc etc…

Petit mot de l'auteur : C'est vraiment un petit mot promis ! L'épilogue est court, c'est juste pour ce mettre dans le bain mais je vous mets le premier chapitre tout de suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas pour que je progresse. Je met l'histoire au fur et à mesure que je l'écris, j'écris tous les jours mais il y a des moments où on tombe en panne d'inspiration alors soyez patient dans ce cas là ! Voilà tout, bonne lecture.

**Epilogue**

Comme chaque jour, je me regarde dans la glace, surface lisse et froide, comme moi et je ne me reconnais pas. Qui est cette inconnue devant moi ? Ma croissance a ralentit, je n'ai dû prendre d'un centimètre cette semaine, je vais enfin avoir le droit à une existence normal, enfin presque…

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 7 ans, et pourtant le miroir me renvoi le reflet d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Mon corps est gracieux et fin, j'ai des yeux couleur noisette, ils ne sont pas dorés comme le reste de ma famille, une peau blanche mais qui ne scintille pas comme un diamant au soleil, mon cœur bat et du sang coule dans mes veines comme pour un humain.

Ni humaine, ni vampire, je ne suis aucun des deux. Un être mythique qui ne devrait pas exister.


	2. Anniversaire

**Anniversaire**

- Renesmée ? Tu veux bien te dépêcher ?

- J'arrive Maman.

Ici, pas besoin de crier, je suis entouré de vampire à l'ouïe surdéveloppée, voilà au moins une chose que je tiens d'eux. Je me détourne de mon reflet et enfile rapidement la robe que j'ai choisie pour mon anniversaire. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et cours rejoindre ma mère et mon père.

- Nessie, combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le répéter ! Soupir mon père. Tu dois nous appeler par nos prénoms.

Oui, j'avais oublié. Etant donné que je parais 20 ans et que mes parents aussi, ça semblerait bizarre que je les appelle papa et maman.

- Oui, évite d'oublier, me dit mon père en entendant mes pensées, ça pourrait nous causer de gros problèmes.

C'est vrai qu'avec lui, aucune intimité, il lit la moindre de vos pensées et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le fait pas exprès ! Mon père part devant suivit de peu par ma mère qui m'adresse un sourire d'encouragement au passage. Je les regarde partir et compte jusqu'à 5 dans ma tête avant de m'élancer à mon tour. C'est notre jeu depuis que je sais courir. Chaque fois que nous nous rendons à la villa, nous faisons la course, et pour leur laisser une chance, je les laisse partir d'abord. Comme d'habitude je les rattrape rapidement et nous accélérons encore, toujours plus vite, jusqu'au ruisseau que nous sautons d'un bond. J'atterris avec souplesse et me retourne. Ma mère se trouve 2 mètres derrière moi, quant à mon père… Même pas à un mètre devant moi ! Je soupir de frustration tandis qu'un énorme sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres. Il a gagné, encore, pourtant j'ai vraiment sauté au dernier moment ! Il va falloir que je continu à m'exercer.

- Oui, tu as encore de quoi t'exercer ma chère fille. Me dit-il en se retenant de rire.

- Ma… Bella ? Dis-je en me rattrapant au dernier moment. Veux-tu bien dire à notre très cher Emmet, que s'il ne s'arrête pas tout de suite de rire, je lui remontre sa ridiculisation au bras de fer contre toi ?

- Emmet ? Je suppose que tu as entendu ? Dit-elle alors que les rires cessèrent enfin.

Nous rentrâmes dans la villa et à peine avais-je passé la porte qu'Alice me sauta dessus avec son éternel air « mais comment tu t'habile ? »

- Nessie ! Nessie ! Nessie ! Tu n'as rien retenu de mes cours ! Regarde moi ça ! Tu as vu ta robe ? Et tes cheveux ? Que s'est-il passé avec tes magnifiques cheveux ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle me m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où je fus prise en otage pour le relooking quotidien auquel j'avais le droit depuis ma naissance. Tout y passa, vêtement, coiffure, maquillage… Lorsqu'une heure après je fus enfin prête, pour elle, je me dépêchai de retourner au salon mais arrivé au milieu des escaliers, je me figeais avant de courir sauter dans des bras familiers.

Jacob, MON Jacob. Ma famille n'aurait pas pu me faire plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. J'avais toujours connu Jacob, il a été un deuxième père, un compagnon de jeu, un grand frère, un meilleur ami. Mais depuis quelques temps, mes parents ne voulaient plus qu'il vienne me voir comme chaque jour, ses visites se sont espacées et ça présence m'avait tellement manquée ! Leur excuse ? L'imprégnation ! Ils ne veulent pas que leur petite fille devienne adulte tout de suite. J'ai beau eut leur dire que Jacob était toujours mon meilleur ami, que ça n'avait pas changé, ça n'avait pas évolué, ils n'ont rien voulu savoir, surtout mon père. Depuis, je ne le vois plus qu'une seule fois par semaine et sous la surveillance de mon père.

J'entendis quelqu'un tousser dans mon dos et je m'éloignais vivement de Jacob, lequel prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Joyeux anniversaire Ness', me dit-il en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Je rejoignis le reste de la famille qui s'était réunit autour de la grande table. Tradition obligé, ils chantèrent tous « Joyeux Anniversaire » et je soufflais les 7 bougies qu'ils me tendaient. Seul Jacob avait le droit à un gâteau, un très gros gâteau. Quant à nous, nous sirotions une tasse fumante de sang. Je pris une gorgée, puis une deuxième, tentant de deviner quel animal c'était, ce fut mon père qui me répondit.

- Du sang d'ours.

- Il ne fallait pas, ça avez dû avoir du mal à le tuer ? Je demandais.

- Oh, même pas ! Quand il a vu qui le chassait, me répondit Emmet en jetant un coup d'œil à ma mère et en rigolant, il s'est tout de suite laissé faire !

Nous rigolions, cette blague datait de l'époque où ma mère à été transformé et où elle avait chassé la première fois. Elle était revenue vêtu de la simple chemise de son mari, sa robe avait été déchirée en lambeau, irrécupérable !

- Emmet, grogna l'intéressée. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ouvre tes cadeaux ma chérie ?

Oui, les cadeaux ! Ce que j'aime les cadeaux ! Surtout venant de ma famille. Je pris le paquet que me tendait Carlisle et l'ouvrit en toute hâte.

- Des clefs ? Demandais-je intriguée.

- Ouvre le notre Nessie. Me dis Rosalie en me tendant son paquet

Je l'ouvris aussi rapidement que le premier et y découvrit une boite d'autoradio vide.

- J'y crois pas ! Murmurais-je en ouvrant de grands yeux. Dites moi que c'est bien ce que je pense !

Je regardais mon père, pour une fois, qu'il sache lire dans les pensées ne me posait aucun problème.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que tu pense, répondit-il à ma question muette.

Je me levais d'un coup et sautait au cou de mes grands-parents ainsi que celui de Rosalie et Emmet.

- Une voiture ? J'y crois pas, c'est génial, génial, génial ! Merci.

- Avant de nous dire merci, tu devrais regarder le logo de la voiture sur la clef, Nessie. Me dit Emmet

Je m'exécutais et mes yeux s'agrandir encore plus si c'était possible. Jacob jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule et sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Une Aston Martin !

Je retournais les embrasser alors que mon cerveau était à mille lieux d'ici. Alice me tendit son cadeau, une simple enveloppe mais elle semblait surexcitée.

- Allez, le notre maintenant !

Je repris conscience du monde autour de moi, pris son enveloppe et le décacheta. Elle contenait une simple feuille de papier avec un mot, que je lus.

_« Enseigne Dsapes »_

_« Carte cadeau valable dans tout nos magasins »_

_« De la valeur de __5 000 __€ »_

« De Alice et Jasper pour Renesmée »

« Joyeux anniversaire »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Dsapes ! LE magasin par excellence. Celui où tous les étudiants de fac de famille riche vont pour s'habiller.

- C'est beaucoup trop ! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est jamais assez pour ma nièce adorée, me répondit Alice un grand sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement très contente que ça me plaise.

- Voilà le mien.

Je prenais la longue boite que me tendait Jacob et l'ouvris. J'en sortis un magnifique collier en or où pendait une petite tête de loup. Sur sa face était gravé « A toi » je le retournais, la deuxième face était gravé d'un « pour l'éternité ». Je me tournais vers lui et lui plaquait un énorme bisou sur la joue. Ce n'est qu'en me retournant que je vis le regard glacial que mon père lui lançait, mais il changea tellement vite d'expression que je cru avoir rêvé. Je tendis son cadeau à Jacob et relevais mes cheveux pour qu'il me l'attache autour du cou, une fois fais, je pris le pendentif dans ma main et le serra. Mon père me tendit le dernier cadeau. Une autre enveloppe.

_« Inscription à la faculté d'étude supérieure d'art de Port Angeles »_

_« Mlle Renesmée CULLEN, »_

_« Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature à été retenue « _

_« Vous ferez votre entrée en faculté le 14 septembre 2010 »_

_« Pour cela vous êtes priez de vous fournir le matériel nécessaire à votre bonne prise »_

_« en charge par nos professeurs. Vous trouverez cette liste jointe à ce courrier »_

_« Avec nos félicitations »_

_« Mr Johnson et l'équipe professorale »_

- Vous voulez me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! Soufflais-je après ma lecture.

Je me levais d'un bond et prenais mes parents dans mes bras, les couvrant de bisous.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, c'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie.

Ma vie normale commençait. J'allais enfin aller à l'école, faire des rencontres, me faire des amis, vivre pleinement ma vie et mes parents n'avaient pas choisit n'importe quelle école. La faculté d'étude supérieure d'art, rien que ça !


	3. Préparation

**Préparation**

Le lendemain de mon anniversaire, Alice, Rosalie et moi nous trouvions dans ma nouvelle voiture, direction Port Angeles. J'avais passé la matinée à conduire et écouter les conseils de Jacob, Emmet et mon père sur l'art et la manière de conduire une Aston.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour rallier la grande ville et nous garer au magasin Dsapes. Le programme du jour ? Refaire entièrement ma garde robe en vu de mon entrée en Fac. Nous entrâmes dans le magasin, j'étais surexcitée. Je me tournais vers Alice.

- T'es sûr que c'est bien là ?

- Mais bien sûr Nessie ! Me répondit-elle en rigolant.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être entré dans un magasin mais plutôt dans un hôtel luxueux. Nous nous trouvions dans un hall, un magnifique lustre pendait du plafond, en face de nous se trouvait un comptoir et une jeune femme tout sourire se tenait derrière. De chaque côté était placé deux escalators. Je suivie Alice et Rosalie qui se dirigeaient vers l'hôtesse.

- Bonjour Mesdames.

- Bonjour, ma nièce doit refaire sa garde robe pour son entrée à la faculté. Répondit Rosalie.

- Suivez-moi.

Elle nous fit montée par l'escalator de droite et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une pièce deux fois plus grande que le hall, remplit de vêtements en tout genre et bien exposés. Elle nous présenta à une vendeuse qui prit les choses en main.

Elle me montra plusieurs ensembles décontractés à la mode et j'en sélectionnais quelques uns. Puis vient le tour des tenues de sport, des uniformes, des robes de bal, de soirées avec les chaussures assorties. Les ensembles étaient tellement magnifiques que la tête m'en tournait.

Je passais ensuite dans la cabine d'essayage. A chaque tenue que j'enfilais, Alice me faisait défiler et Rosalie notait la tenue. L'examen dura tout l'après midi et nous ressortîmes du magasin chargés de sacs plein à craquer. Il me restait encore un peu d'argent sur la carte cadeau et je promis à Alice d'y retourner après mon entrée en fac pour part-faire ma garde robe. Nous déposâmes les sacs dans la voiture et nous rendîmes au magasin d'art. Je sortis la liste du matériel qui me serait nécessaire pour cette année. Il y en avait une page recto verso ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas limité en dépense !

Le magasin d'art n'était pas aussi somptueux que Dsapes mais il était aussi grand et on y trouvait vraiment tout. Rosalie et Alice m'aidèrent à trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait. L'avantage avec les vampires, c'est que ce fut vite fait bien fait. Le magasin n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes et nous devions nous dépêcher.

Mes achats d'entrée en fac terminée, nous avons repris la voiture. Pour finir la journée en beauté, nous avions décidé d'aller voir un film. A l'affiche, un film retient notre attention « La mort vous va si bien » c'était une comédie, deux femmes se disputent le même homme et l'une d'elle trouve le secret de l'éternelle jeunesse. Nous avons rigolé du début à la fin. C'est incroyable ce que deux femmes sont capables de faire pour un homme. Tous les coups sont permis.

Ce film m'avait un peu fait penser à Jacob, il avait subit la même situation mais les rôles était inversés. Avant ma naissance, mon père, ma mère et Jacob formaient un triangle affectif. Mon père et Jacob se battaient pour ma mère, ils en avaient tous souffert, tout ça à cause d'une légende indienne, l'imprégnation. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à accepter que Jacob est pût être, en quelque sorte, amoureux de ma mère. Il m'a fallut des années pour comprendre que l'imprégnation pouvait se passer ainsi. Que Bella allait donner naissance à l'âme-sœur de Jacob. Son âme-sœur ! J'ai dû mal à m'y faire malgré les années. C'est comme si quelqu'un contrôlait vos émotions, Jacob est passé par tous les stades pour moi, compagnon de jeu, deuxième père, meilleur ami, et depuis quelque temps, je commençais à le voir différemment. J'aimerais qu'il soit plus qu'un meilleur ami. Saleté d'imprégnation ! Je suis complètement perdu dans mes émotions avec tout ça. Je voudrais que tout reste comme avant, quand je ne le considérais encore que comme un meilleur ami.

Machinalement je portais la main à mon pendentif et serrais le loup au creux de ma paume. Alice remarqua mon geste et eut un sourire tendre. Elle était adorable avec moi depuis que mes parents avaient restreint les visites de Jacob. Quand je ne pouvais pas le voir, elle faisait tout pour m'occuper, m'empêcher de penser à lui. Quant à Rosalie, je me tiens le plus possible éloigné d'elle quand je suis avec Jacob. Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais les vannes qu'ils se lançaient tout les deux mais avec le temps, j'ai finit par me lasser et trouver ce jeu lassant.

- On rentre ? Demanda Alice.

Je sortis de mes rêveries et approuvais, mes parents ne me donnaient jamais de couvre-feu, mais je n'en abusais pas. Je l'avais fait, une fois, après un mois de punition où il me fut interdit de sortir et de voir Jacob, je promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Ce souvenir était encore douloureux. Un mois entier sans voir Jacob, sans pouvoir lui téléphoner. Ce qu'il me manquait ! Je l'appellerais dés que je serais rentré. Vivement !

Ce fut Alice qui conduisit pour le retour, je savais qu'elle rêvait de conduire ma voiture, ce fut donc avec bon cœur que je lui laissais les clefs. Nous fûmes vite rendu, je disais rapidement au revoir à ma famille et rentrais vite. Ma mère m'attendait avec impatience, elle voulu voir toutes les tenues que je venais d'acheter et ce fut avec plaisir que je défilais à nouveau. J'en profitais pour faire quelques mimiques et grimaces qui nous fîmes tous bien rire. Ce rendant compte de l'heure, ma mère m'envoya au lit. Il était vrai que je tombais de fatigue mais je voulais appeler Jacob d'abord. Après cinq minutes de conversation où je ne pouvais plus finir mes phrases sans bailler, Jacob m'ordonna d'aller me coucher.

Cette nuit, je fis encore mon cauchemar, mais, cette fois, il était légèrement différent. J'étais toujours dans notre clairière, entouré des Volturi qui débattaient pour savoir s'il fallait me laisser vivre ou non. Et comme chaque fois, ils décidèrent que non. Je me battais, criais mon innocence, mon désir de vivre. Et comme toujours, ils prirent ma famille en otages. La différence est que cette fois, ce ne fût pas vraiment ma famille, mais Jacob qu'ils tenaient et menaçaient de tuer.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ma mère était à mes côtés, attendant mon réveil. Elle me prit dans ses bras et fredonna la berceuse que mon père avait composée pour moi.

- Ca va mieux ma chérie ?

- Un peu, merci maman.

- Toujours ce cauchemar ? Me demanda-t-elle après un silence

- Oui, mais cette fois, c'était Jacob qu'ils voulaient tuer.

- Ce n'était rien ma chérie, juste un cauchemar, rendors toi. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur toi.

Je fini par me rendormir d'un sommeil sans rêve et me levais à l'aube, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sommeil qu'un humain. Et comme chaque matin, je m'examine dans la glace. Je n'ai pas changé. Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres. Je me sens tellement heureuse. Pour une fois, je connais le reflet que me renvois le miroir. Mais une chose cloche. Mes cheveux ! Il est grand temps de changer de coupe. 7 ans avec la même coiffure ! Je vais entrer à la fac, il me faut une coupe plus féminine. C'est décidé. Je descends et boit rapidement ma tasse de sang avant de prendre la voiture. Je décide d'aller à Port Angeles et de dénicher le meilleur coiffeur de la ville. Ce ne fut pas chose facile. Il y en a tellement. L'un d'eux finit par attirer mon attention. Sa façade est éblouissante, un portier se tient près de l'entrée. C'est mon jour de chance, il y a une place juste devant. Je me gare et sort de la voiture, le portier me regarde avec des yeux ronds et s'empresse de m'ouvrir. Un homme vient m'accueillir.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous avez pris rendez vous ?

- Oui, au nom de Cullen, Renesmée Cullen, je lui répondis en croisant les doigts derrière mon dos et en espérant ne pas rougir.

Mon côté mi-humain, je rougis. L'homme consulte son carnet de rendez-vous pendant un moment puis me regarde.

- Navré Mademoiselle, je ne vois votre nom nulle part.

- Vous êtes sûr ? J'ai appelé pour un rendez-vous à 9h, je suis un peu en avance.

- Non vraiment, je ne vous vois nulle part.

- Et que fait-on maintenant ? Fis-je en faisant semblant de m'énerver. Je n'habite pas en ville, j'ai fais de la route pour venir chez vous, on dit que vous êtes le meilleur ! Et là ! Vous me dites que vous ne voyez mon nom nulle part !

- Mademoiselle je vous en pris, ça doit être une erreur. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de vous. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- Parfais.

J'étais fière de moi, ma petite scène avait fonctionné. Il me débarrassa de mes affaires et me fit enfiler une blouse avant de m'installer sur un confortable fauteuil.

- Que souhaitez-vous ?

- J'aimerais changer, radicalement. Peut-être une coupe plus courte, lisse, des mèches… Faites au mieux…

Le coiffeur s'activa pendant plus de deux heures, je n'osais plus regarder mes cheveux qui tombaient en masse à mes pieds, je fus prise de remords, j'aimais beaucoup ma coupe finalement ! Non ! Une nouvelle coupe, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Je devais m'en persuader comme je l'avais été jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et voilà, cela vous convient ? Me demanda le coiffeur.

J'osais enfin me regarder dans le miroir et j'en restais scotché ! Ma coupe était… Merveilleuse… Mes cheveux arrivaient juste au dessus de mes épaules, ils étaient lisses, brillants et j'avais de très fines mèches couleur cuivre. C'était splendide. Le dégradé encadrait parfaitement mon visage, le rendant plus fin, plus féminin et les mèches faisaient ressortir la couleur de mes yeux.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, le coiffeur s'inquiéta et me proposa tout de suite de modifier la coiffure. Le voyant s'agiter, je le rassurais et me levais pour payer. Il refusa l'argent que je lui donnais, disant que tout le plaisir à été pour lui, qu'il avait rarement eut l'occasion de travailler pareil cheveux et que, étant donné qu'il y avait eu une erreur lors de la prise de rendez-vous, il me l'offrait. Je ressortais vraiment ravis et m'admira une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur de la voiture avant de prendre la route.

Note : Bonjour, je vous mets une note très courte.

Vendredi je pars en vacance pour 2 semaines donc je n'aurais pas l'occasion de poster d'autre chapitre avant mon retour. Mais je promets d'écrire pendant les vacances pour pouvoir vous poster un nouveau chapitre dés que je rentre.

Et pour ceux qui sont impatient, dans le prochain chapitre les sentiments de Renesmée et de Jacob vont évoluer. Renesmée aura une dispute avec ses parents qui lui fera découvrir une évolution de son don et son entrée à la fac risque bien d'être annulée. Mais je crois en avoir trop dis déjà alors je vous souhaite à tous de bonne vacance et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre.


	4. Découverte

**Découverte**

Je roule à 170 km/h sur la petite route ralliant Port Angeles à Forks, la vitesse y est limitée à 90 mais je connais tout les points de contrôle, donc aucun risque. Je ne suis pas spécialement pressée, mais comment faire autrement avec une voiture pareille !

Premier point de contrôle, je ralentis, dés que la voiture de patrouille est hors de vue, j'accélère de nouveau, passant à toute vitesse devant la route menant à la Push. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour réfléchir, je freine et fais demi-tour. Puisque Jacob ne peut pas venir me voir, alors ça sera moi qui viendrais. Je connais les conséquences de mon acte, d'ailleurs Alice ne doit déjà plus me voir dans ses visions, mais j'assumerais, 5 minutes avec Jacob valent bien 10 minutes de remontrance. Je me gare, à peine le moteur éteint, il est déjà sortit et près à ouvrir la portière de la voiture avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rends et ouvre moi-même la portière, il sait que j'ai horreur qu'on me surprotège avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens dans sa raideur, sa façon de me tenir, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à se protéger ou à me protéger de lui. Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Après tans de jour de séparation, j'avais espéré un accueil plus chaleureux. Tout à coup je suis prise d'inquiétude, ça ne lui ressemble pas, mais pas du tout. Je le relâche un peu pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Que se passe t-il Jack ? Je demande, inquiète.

- Tes… Tes cheveux … Murmure t-il.

Tout à coup, j'explose de rire. Toute cette comédie, cette inquiétude, rien que pour mes cheveux !

- Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !

- Je ne plaisante pas Nessie ! Qu'as-tu fais à tes belles boucles ? S'énerve t-il

- Mais… Je… Je voulais juste changer de coiffure ! Je lui réponds commençant à m'agacer. Ca fait 7 ans que j'ai la même ! Je ne suis plus une gamine, quand est ce que vous comprendrez ça ?

- Ca je le vois bien Nessie. Me dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je m'éloigne de lui, incrédule. J'avais pensé lui faire plaisir. J'avais mis une des nouvelles tenues achetées pour mon anniversaire, rien que pour lui, et c'était tout ce qu'il me disait ? J'avais bien été naïve, pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Je me contemplais. J'avais mis un dos nu rayé rose et argent, un jean noir délavé et des ballerines noires assorties. Tout à coup j'explosai.

- Un simple « Hey Nessie ça te va bien ! » m'aurait fait plaisir mais c'est trop dur pour toi ! J'avais pensé te faire plaisir en étant plus féminine ! J'avais pensé, que tu me regarderais autrement ! Visiblement c'est complètement foiré ! Tout ce que j'ai réussit à faire, c'est de me ridiculiser ! Et en beauté !

Je tournais les talons et remontais dans la voiture en faisant claquer la portière, enclenchais le moteur et démarrais à toute vitesse. Je voulais à tout pris m'éloigner de lui et le plus vite possible. M'éloigner de ma honte, de mon ridicule et me changer ! Repasser un vieux survêt' comme j'en ai l'habitude et écoute la musique à fond. A peine ai-je eut le temps de me calmer que je suis arrivé. Je prends deux minutes pour souffler une dernière fois et essuyer les larmes qui inondent mon visage avant de rentrer.

La porte de la maison tout juste fermée, une tempête se déchaîne sur moi. Alice est dans le salon en compagnie de ma mère tandis que mon père se jette sur moi.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Hurle t-il. Non c'est bon, je sais, ne répond pas. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? Nous étions fous d'inquiétude, Alice ne te voyait plus. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

- Te prévenir de quoi papa ? Que j'allais voir Jacob ? Et qu'est ce que tu m'aurais répondu, hein ? Hurlais-je en retour. Non, évidemment ! Si je pouvais aller le voir plus souvent, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Et mes cheveux, j'en fais ce que je veux !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Renesmée. Je suis ton père et c'est à moi de juger ce qui est bon pour toi !

- Ah ! Parce que Jacob est mauvais pour moi ? Mais de quoi à tu peur ? Tu n'y comprends…

- Je comprends parfaitement, me coupa t-il. Tout comme je comprends aussi bien que dés que tu es avec lui, Alice ne te vois plus dans ses visions. Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi sans que nous n'en sachions rien, sans que nous puissions te protéger…

- Me protéger, me protéger ! Vous n'avez que ça en tête ! Et si vous me laissiez vivre un peu ! De plus Jacob et la meute sont tout à fait aptes à me protéger quand je suis là-bas ! Mais ne t'inquiète plus, je ne retournerais plus à la réserve !

- Renesmée !

- Non ! Non, non et non ! Marre à la fin ! Je suis plus une gamine qu'il faut materner ! Je sais me défendre seule ! Et comment vous allez faire quand je serais à la fac hein ? Toujours derrière moi à me surveiller, à surveiller chaque personne que je vais côtoyer ! A non ! J'ai encore mieux ! Je ne m'éloignerais pas de vous, sous aucun prétexte ! Et pourquoi pas me mettre une laisse tans qu'on y est !

Toute à ma fureur, je ne voyais pas mon père et Alice serrer les dents, je ne voyais pas non plus ma mère nous regarder tout les trois tour à tour, tout comme je ne l'entendais pas m'appeler, me dire de me calmer. Tout à coup elle fut sur moi, me suppliant de me calmer, le visage crispé par l'effort. Je réalisais enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas et découvrir mon père et Alice se relevant difficilement, des fissures sur le visage. Je compris tout à coup que c'était moi qui leur avait fait du mal, comment ? Je n'en savais rien. Puis je tombais dans les bras de ma mère, en pleure.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il était 13h07 ! J'avais dormi plus de 24h ! J'entendis des voix venant du salon, ma mère et mon père discutaient. Ils se demandaient s'ils devaient toujours me laisser entrer à la fac. Après la découverte de l'évolution de mon don, j'étais devenu dangereuse. J'aurais pu tuer mon père et Alice hier. Je décidais de me lever et de faire face. Lorsque j'entra dans le salon, ma mère se leva et me pris dans ses bras.

- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? Me demanda t-elle doucement.

- Ca va. Papa ? Je…

- C'est oublié Nessie et oui, Alice va bien. Mais il va falloir que l'on parle.

- Je sais, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

- Nous avons parler et nous pensons qu'il n'est pas raisonnable que tu entre en fac tans que tu n'aura pas maîtrisé ton don. Me dit-il.

- Je comprends et je suis prête à travailler tous les jours s'il le faut.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Nessie.

- Nous avons mis en place un programme d'entrainement pour toi, compléta ma mère. Je serais présente pour protéger les autres si tu ne peux pas te contrôler et Jasper sera là lui aussi, pour te calmer.

- Et sur qui vais-je m'exercer ?

- Nous tous, y compris Jacob. Grimaça mon père sur le dernier mot. Nous avons aussi réfléchit sur ce dernier point et nous en avons conclu que tu étais assez responsable et assez mûre pour te gérer et gérer le lien entre Jacob et toi.

Après quelques dernières mises au point, je retournais dans ma chambre. Je n'en revenais pas, jusqu'à maintenant je ne pouvais presque jamais voir Jacob et maintenant que je ne voulais plus le voir, je pouvais le voir comme je voulais et j'allais le voir tous les jours pour mes entraînements. J'étais en pleine réflexion lorsque ma mère frappa à ma porte. Elle vint me rejoindre sur le lit et me regarda. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me regarder de cette façon, tans d'amour et tendresse se lisaient dans ses yeux. J'étais son cadeau venu du ciel.

- Que s'est-il passé ma chérie ?

- J'ai perdu mon contrôle, je n'aurais…

- Non, me coupa t-elle avec un petit sourire, avec Jacob ? Et à tes cheveux ?

- Oh ! Pour mes cheveux, j'avais envie d'une nouvelle coupe. Tu n'aime pas ? Demandais-je timidement.

- J'aime beaucoup ma chérie, ça m'a juste… Etonné ! Et pour Jacob ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Nous nous sommes disputé. Enfin… C'est surtout moi qui ai crié. C'est gênant à dire maman… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…

- Tes sentiments envers lui ont changés ? Devina t-elle

- Oui, avouais-je en baissant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Nessie, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

- Oui mais, il semble que pour lui, rien n'a changé. Je m'étais faite belle et … J'ai été ridicule. Il n'a pas aimé mes cheveux, ma tenue, rien…

- Je suis sûr qu'au contraire il a adoré, mais comprend qu'il est pu être surpris de ce changement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu étais comme sa petite sœur, te voir plus féminine et bien… Comment dire… C'est Jacob, c'est un garçon, il ne comprend pas tout. Il faut que tu sois patiente. Un homme, ça met du temps à comprendre. Me conseilla t-elle en souriant.

Nous rigolâmes en cœur et elle me laissa seule à mes pensées.

Mon téléphone sonna plusieurs fois sans que je décroche, c'était Jacob, ma mère avait dû l'appeler. Lorsqu'il comprit que je ne lui parlerais pas, il me laissa tranquille cinq minutes avant de m'envoyer un message. Il me fallu quelque temps avant de me décider à l'ouvrir.

_Nessie Mimie, excuse moi, pardonne-moi ! J'ai été _

_tellement surpris que j'ai réagis comme un idiot ! _

_Tu étais magnifique hier, splendide ! J'adore ta _

_nouvelle coupe et ta nouvelle tenue. Pardonne-moi _

_Nessie, je ne supporte quand tu es loin de moi,_

_quand tu es malheureuse. Tu m'as tellement manqué,_

_je ne suis qu'un crétin doublé d'un imbécile. Excuse-moi _

_Nessie Mimie. J't'adore, ton Jacob._

Je me suis surprise un grand sourire aux lèvres que je m'empressais d'effacer. Il ne m'aurait pas si facilement. Pourquoi serais-je la seule à faire des efforts ? Il allait devoir si mettre s'il voulait que je lui pardonne. Après la honte que j'avais eut ? Pas question. Mais il me manquait tellement…


	5. Entraînement

_Bonjour à tous, désolé pour cette attente, je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, promis ! (siouplai siouplai me taper pas !) J'écris au fur et à mesure, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance et des fois, je sais pas quoi écrire tellement j'en ai dans la tête ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, oubliez pas les reviews please…_

**Entraînement**

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Nessie ?

- Oui Alice, on peut commencer.

Je me concentrais intensément. Jacob se tenait devant moi et je voulais faire ressortir toute ma fureur, ma peine d'il y a deux jours, lorsque je m'étais sentie si humiliée. Je me repassais en boucle la scène. Je me revoyais me tenant devant Jacob, un Jacob indifférent à ma nouvelle tenue, un Jacob froid et critique. Je ressentais une nouvelle fois toute ma peine et ma fureur et essayais de les projeter vers lui. Le voir, là, en fasse de moi, si confiant, m'exacerbais. Je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné et je n'étais prête pas à le faire malgré ses nombreux messages et les conseils de ma mère. J'étais décidé à lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable d'abord, je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi et pour cela, j'avais revêtu ma tenue la plus provocante. Pour mes entrainements je n'avais pas besoin de bouger et c'était les seuls moments où je le voyais.

Malgré toute ma concentration, son visage ne changeait pas, il ne ressentait rien. Je me tournais vers Jasper, lui demandant un petit coup de pouce du regard. Je ressentis immédiatement une nouvelle colère montée en moi, différente de la mienne mais ça pouvait marcher. Je me concentrais plus encore. Enfin une réaction de sa part ! Un pli s'était formé entre ses yeux et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. D'abord surprise, je me repris et lui renvoyais une nouvelle vague de colère. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent et je le vis tomber à genoux. Toute à ma concentration, je n'entendis ma mère me dire de m'arrêter qu'au bout de la deuxième fois et surtout lorsque je ressentis une vague de calme et Jacob se relever protégé par le bouclier de ma mère. J'observais Jacob plus particulièrement, me demandant si j'avais vraiment réussit à lui faire ressentir toute ma rancune. Lui aussi ne quittait pas mon regard et je pus voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Visiblement le message était passé et il savait que je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Rosalie qui me pris dans ses bras pour me féliciter, même si je doutais fort que ce soit parce que j'avais réussis à utiliser mon don mais plutôt parce que j'avais fait souffrir Jacob.

Nous reprîmes l'entraînement, cette fois, Emmet se porta volontaire, Jacob était aux mains de Carlisle qui examinait les blessures que j'avais pu lui infliger avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, au cas où il faille le soigner. Cette fois, je devais tenter de faire passer un souvenir heureux. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Quand je me mets en colère je peux faire souffrir, et quand je suis heureuse ? Peut-être qu'Emmet s'envolera comme un petit oiseau, sait-on jamais ! A y réfléchir, j'aimerais bien que ça arrive, ça serais trop marrant et j'aurais une nouvelle vanne à lui sortir lorsqu'il irait trop loin avec ses blagues douteuses !

Je prenais cinq minutes pour réfléchir, enfin, à la vitesse où fonctionnait mon cerveau, cinq secondes serait plus exact. Mais le même souvenir revenait en boucle dans mon esprit, le jour où m'a mère, après sa transformation, avait battu Emmet au bras de fer. Son visage était passé par tous les sentiments, d'abord il a été hébété, puis éberlué, ensuite ahuri et enfin sidéré. Et tout cela en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'effet final avait été très comique.

Je me concentrais donc sur ce souvenir, repassant doucement dans ma mémoire chaque expression de son visage. La réaction d'Emmet ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit tout d'abord à sourire, de plus en plus, puis vient les larmes et il finit par tomber par terre, se tenant les côtes et pleurant tellement il riait. Je ne pu me contenir plus longtemps, j'explosais de rire alors que ma concentration se relâchait mettant un terme aux rires d'Emmet. Il se releva et son expression fit redoubler mes rires, c'était un mélange de joie, de frustration, et d'un « tu me le payeras ! ».

La journée d'entraînement se termina après ça, personne n'était encore capable de se concentrer après avoir vu Emmet, le grand ours, se rouler dans l'herbe tellement il riait. Je prenais le chemin du retour à la maison quand Jacob me rattrapa.

- Nessie… Il faut qu'on parle.

- Il faut qu'on parle ? Tu me dis ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je ripostais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu me connais, je…

- Non, l'interrompis-je, je croyais te connaître, c'est différent.

Sur ces derniers mots, je m'éloignais rapidement, je ne voulais pas voir Jacob, l'après-midi m'avais largement suffit. Et puis, je dois avouer, que j'avais peur de ne pas tenir devant son regard qui me fait tans craqué, son sourire en coin comme je l'aime. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner tout de suite, je voulais qu'il comprenne le mal qu'il m'avait fait en seulement quelques mots. Mais après ce que je lui avais infligé lors de l'entraînement, je n'avais qu'une envie, me blottir dans ses bras et lui demander pardon même si ces blessures étaient minimes et qu'il avait déjà cicatrisé. Stop. Ne plus penser à ça. Je suis en colère contre lui et je lui en veux énormément ! Et j'en resterais à ça jusqu'à que je change d'avis.

Toute à mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais déjà arrivé et que je fixais la porte sans rien faire. Je me décidais à entrer, mes parents étaient déjà arrivés. Combien de temps étais-je resté figer devant la porte ?

- Nessie, félicitation. Tu progresse très vite. M'accueillit mon père. Avec encore quelques entraînements, tu seras tout à fait capable de te maîtriser et tu pourrais bien pouvoir entrer en faculté.

- Merci papa

- Tu dois pouvoir faire ressentir tous tes sentiments, maintenant, il faut que tu apprennes à rester concentré, quoi qu'il arrive. Me dit ma mère, visiblement fière de moi.

Je les remerciais une dernière fois et filait à la cuisine me faire chauffer une tasse de sang. Tout cet exercice m'avait ouvert l'appétit.

Les jours continuèrent leur routine, je me levais, mettais des habiles provocants et allait m'entraîner. Jacob était moins présent, il avait compris qu'il me fallait du temps. Je progressais très vite et arriva rapidement à ne plus relâcher ma concentration lorsque je faisais passer des souvenirs heureux. Mais nous eûmes quand même de bonne crise de fou de rire. Pour ce qu'y était de la colère, j'avais encore du mal à me contrôler, à couper la liaison mais je progressais tout doucement.

Aujourd'hui il pleut des cordes mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous entraîner, c'est l'avantage des vampires et des loups garous, même si nous sommes différents, la pluie ne nous dérange en rien. Nous avons le corps assez froid pour ne pas en souffrir et pour les loups c'est l'inverse. D'ailleurs ça ne semble nullement gêner Jacob, qui comme à son habitude, est arrivé torse nu. Le voir dans cette tenue, voire son torse si finement musclé, chaque muscle bien dessiné me fait me sentir bizarre. J'ai tellement envie de lui pardonner, de tout reprendre et de me blottir contre lui. Pouvoir de nouveau le toucher, même si ce n'est quant toute amitié. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose, cette fois c'est Alice qui va me servir de cobaye. Je l'adore, il faut que je fasse mon possible pour ne pas trop la faire souffrir. Quant on la voit, on dirait une jeune fille tellement fragile qu'on à qu'une envie, la protéger. Si les humains connaissaient son âge !

A la fin de l'entraînement, la pluie s'étant un peu calmée, j'avais décidé de prendre mon temps pour rentrer pour une fois. J'avais fais un détour à travers les bois, j'adore m'y balader après une averse. Le sol est tapissé d'un épais tapis de feuille scintillante que la pluie à fait tombée des arbres, j'enlevais mes chaussures pour profiter de la fraîcheur du sol et inspirait profondément les yeux fermés, m'enivrant de l'odeur du bois mouillé. Tout en inspirant, je sentis cette odeur délicate chatouiller mes narines, un mélange d'épice, de bois et tout particulièrement… De loup !

Je rouvris les yeux et le vis devant moi, à quelques centimètres seulement. Pourquoi m'avait-il suivi ? Je me doutais bien de la réponse mais j'attendis qu'il parle le premier. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, à nous observer, à juger chacun la réaction de l'autre, essayant de deviner nos pensées quand il prit enfin la parole.

- Nessie, il est temps qu'on parle…

Je ne répondis pas par peur que ma colère prenne le dessus et que je dise des choses que je ne pense pas. Il continua.

- Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, je sais que je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, j'ai été un crétin. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, je n'aur…

- Tu ne comprends rien Jacob, le coupais-je d'une voix étonnamment calme. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir face à ta réaction.

- Si, Nessie, maintenant je le sais, après le premier entraînement…

- Non Jacob ! Ce que tu as pu ressentir lors de cet entraînement, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Le coupais-je encore une fois, ayant de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ma voix et mes nerfs. Ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là, ce n'était que honte et humiliation ! J'ai eu honte de moi Jacob, à cause de toi !

Ces quelques minutes de ce jour là tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, me rappelant son expression, ses paroles ! Ça avait été trop pour moi, trop venant de lui, mon meilleur soutient, mon meilleur allié, jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible venant de lui. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues, encore une chose qui prouvait que je n'étais pas un vampire, que j'étais différente du reste de ma famille. Jacob me prit dans ses bras alors que je me débattais pour m'enfuir le plus loin possible, me chuchotant de me calmer, qu'il m'avait comprise, qu'il ne me referait plus jamais souffrir. Au son de sa voix douce et à la musique de la pluie qui c'était remise à tomber, je me calmais tout doucement et il pu enfin s'exprimer sans que je le coupe.

- Nessie mimie, pardonne-moi. Même si ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'on s'est entraîné n'est que le 10ème de ce que tu as pu ressentir, j'ai compris le mal que je t'avais fait. Je ne voulais pas, crois moi Nessie. Etre loin de toi si longtemps, sachant que tu m'évite, que tu me repousse fait trop mal…

La pluie avait redoublé et les arbres ne suffisaient plus pour nous protéger, trempant nos vêtements sans que cela nous dérange. Je l'écoutais parler, me laissant bercer par ses paroles et réalisant combien elles étaient vraies pour moi aussi. J'eus soudain une envie soudaine, un besoin inévitable. Je ne voulais plus que ses lèvres bougent contre le vent mais sur les miennes, j'avais, tout à coup, besoin qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me serre encore plus fort contre lui. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres chaudes et pleines contre les miennes si froides. Je relevais la tête pour le regarder, il s'arrêta de parler et je vis dans ses yeux la même envie que moi, ce même besoin.

C'est alors que, ne contrôlant plus mes gestes, je me vis passer une main derrière son cou pour l'attirer vers moi alors que l'autre, jusqu'alors serrer en poing, se desserrait et se plaquait contre son torse. Nos visages se rapprochaient doucement, nous laissant lire dans les yeux de l'autre, nous demandant si nous étions prêts à franchir le pas, à changer une amitié extraordinaire en histoire d'amour.


	6. Distance

_Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite ! Je viens de remarquer que les chapitres me semble courts (pourtant sur Word ça fait 4 pages !) Dites moi s'ils vous conviennent comme ça ou si vous les aimeriez plus long ? Bref, j'arête de parler et vous laisser lire, dites moi ce que vous en penser…_

**Distance**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que nous nous étions embrassé pour la première fois. Je me souviens encore de ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que la pluie détrempait nos vêtements. Un baiser qui m'avait semblé trop court pour une attente si longue. Je me souviens de chaque battement de cœur, le sien comme le mien. La façon dont nos lèvres avaient bougé à l'unisson. Son corps bouillant contre le mien toujours si froid. Deux jours que nous nous voyons, sans en parler, sans recommencer.

En rentrant, j'avais bien pris soin de penser à l'entraînement et non pas à cet instant magique avec Jacob. Mon père n'aurait pas supporté et aurait bien été capable de revenir sur sa décision de me laisser voir Jacob plus souvent.

Mais pourquoi ses deux jours à être si proche et pourtant si loin ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas suivit comme cette fois ? Peut-être regrettait-il ? Peut-être n'est-il pas prêt ? IL fallait absolument que je lui parle. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

- Nessie, dépêche-toi où on va être en retard !

- J'arrive maman.

Aujourd'hui nous allions visiter l'appartement que j'occuperais le long de mes études. Ma mère et Alice l'avaient choisit avec un soin tout particulier et avaient décidés de m'en faire la surprise. J'en étais très heureuse, mais d'un autre côté, ça allait m'occuper toute la journée et le déménagement prendrait quand même un ou deux jours. Ce qui ferait deux à trois jours sans voir Jacob, sans pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pense de notre baiser.

Alice conduisait la voiture et il nous fallut moins de temps qu'un humain pour rallier Forks à Port Angeles. Je regardais défiler les rues et les places, les gravant dans ma mémoire. Nous passâmes devant la fac et à partir de là, je prenais soin de retenir l'itinéraire.

Alice nous conduisit dans un parking souterrain, l'immeuble possédait son propre parking. Je devrais plutôt dire la tour étant donné qu'elle possède 23 étages.

Ma première surprise fut quand nous prîmes l'ascenseur, un gardien nous ouvrit les portes et nous mena à l'étage désiré. Je regardais ma mère et ma tante et leur faisait part de mon étonnement grâce à mon don, elles me répondirent par un sourire. Depuis peu j'arrivais assez à me contrôler pour toucher jusqu'à trois personnes en même temps.

L'ascenseur nous arrêta au dernier étage. Rien qu'à voir le couloir somptueux, je me faisais une idée de l'appartement. Ma mère me passa les clefs et m'invita à ouvrir.

Je restais bouche et yeux grand ouvert. Cet appartement était une splendeur ! J'avais devant moi un grand salon illuminé par le soleil qui rentrait à flot par les baies vitrées, sur la gauche se trouvait une cuisine ouverte dont le bar servait de séparation et à droite une porte coulissante ainsi qu'un escalier qui me semblait être en verre.

Je m'avançais prudemment de peur que tout cela ne disparaisse. Les grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur une terrasse en bois d'où j'avais une vue remarquable sur la ville et la porte coulissante sur une toilette.

Je me précipitais au premier étage où je découvris une chambre mansardée avec sa salle de bain et son dressing. La salle de bain était tout particulièrement splendide avec sa baignoire balnéo, sa douche à l'italienne et le grand plan de toilette. Je savais par avance que j'allais y passer des heures. Non, vraiment, ma mère et ma tante n'auraient pu trouver mieux. Je redescendis en courant et les prit dans mes bras, les serrant le plus fort que je le pouvais.

- Doucement Nessie, n'oublie pas que tu as notre force !

- Désolé maman, je m'excusais en les relâchant.

- Visiblement, cet appartement te plaît ?

- S'il me plait ? Il est splendide ! Je sais déjà comment je vais l'aménager, je pense mettre le canapé là, leur dis-je en montrant un coin du salon, et puis une bibliothèque par…

- Oui Nessie, tout ça est bien joli, mais sans meuble, comment compte tu faire ?

Alice avait raison, les seuls meubles que j'avais étaient mon lit simple et mon armoire qui se trouvaient à la maison. Mais connaissant Alice et voyant son sourire et surtout quand je vis la tête de ma mère, je sus pourquoi elles avaient tenu à venir si tôt.

- En route ! Je criais en me précipitant vers la porte.

Nous prîmes les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur qui était trop long à mon goût et quelques instants après, nous étions en route vers le centre commercial. Evidemment, avec Alice, hors de question d'aller dans n'importe quel magasin !

Nous commençâmes par le salon, je choisis un canapé d'angle en cuir blanc, un meuble télé blanc avec une partie basse suspendue et une partie haute en verre ainsi que la table basse assortie et pour accompagner le tout, un tapis moderne dans les tons orange et rouge ainsi que des rideaux dans le même genre et que quelques plantes. Près de l'escalier, je voulus faire un bureau-bibliothèque. Le bureau sera gris métallisé, tout comme les deux bibliothèques qui se trouveraient entre deux fauteuils style gotique. Pour la cuisine, rien à changer, rien à acheter, tout est déjà sur place, mis à part les ustensiles, dont la plus part ne me serviraient jamais, mais il faut bien jouer le jeu des humains.

Pour la chambre, ce fut une toute autre histoire. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre un lit à baldaquin, un lit japonais, un lit style usine ou un lit moderne. Nous passâmes donc à la décoration, ce qui me permettrait peut-être de me décider. Je vis des rideaux qui me firent craquer et me décider sur le lit style usine. Ils étaient blanc et gris pailletés et se finissaient en frange effilée comme s'ils avaient été décousu. Les tables de chevet furent du même style que le lit et je pris un grand soin pour choisir un grand miroir ancien repeint en gris délavé. Pour les draps, Alice me força à ne choisir que de la soie et toujours de la soie. Je choisis des tons bleu et gris pour aller avec le reste de la chambre plus deux plantes pour mettre un peu de couleur.

Pour la salle de bain, Alice ne me laissa pas le choix et je dû tout refaire. Les gants, les serviettes, les peignoirs et même le maquillage alors que j'avais tout ça à la maison. Certes, ce n'était pas les mêmes choses, c'était plus neuf, plus beau et plus à mes goûts mais j'aurais pu m'en passer. Enfin, sauf quand Alice et sa folie de l'achat sont dans les parages !

Il ne restait plus que les lustres. Je pris des spots reliés entre eux par deux câbles de chaque cotés et qui traverseraient la cuisine. Pour le salon, trois suspensions en forme de cône qui auront des hauteurs différentes avec un lampadaire assorti et une lampe de chevet pour le bureau. Et pour finir avec la chambre, deux suspensions carrées en fer et en verre que je mettrais au niveau du pied du lit.

La difficulté fut de me faire livrer pour demain. Heureusement que Alice était là, sinon jamais je n'y serais arrivé. Ce fut un vrai casse-tête avec les vendeurs. Finalement nous rejoignîmes ma mère qui s'était réfugiée dans le parc du centre commercial alors qu'il fermait ses portes. Voilà une chose qui ne changera jamais, ma mère et les boutiques font dix ! Nous reprîmes la route pour rentrer et je m'endormis en quelques secondes seulement tellement j'étais épuisée.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, il me fallu une minute pour réaliser que la journée d'hier n'avait pas été un rêve. C'est d'une humeur joyeuse que je me levais et accomplissais mon rituel. Debout devant la glace je m'observais. Mes cheveux continuaient de pousser mais plus doucement et je n'avais pas grandit ! Cette constatation me rendit encore plus heureuse et c'est en sautillant que je me rendais à la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de sang frais.

- Enfin debout la Belle au bois dormant !

- Emmet ! M'écriais-je en posant ma tasse pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Que fais-tu ici ?

- A ton avis p'tite tête ? Y a pas quelqu'un qui déménage aujourd'hui ?

- Si, moi, mais je vois pas…

- Tu crois que les livreurs vont monter tes meubles et les placer ? M'interrompt-il

Quatre heures plus tard, je me retrouvais au milieu de mon appartement remplit de carton et de vampires. Emmet n'avais pas eut tord, les livreurs avaient juste posés les cartons et étaient repartis, laissant tout au beau milieu du salon. Et je dois avouer, que toute seule, je n'étais pas prête de finir. Papa, Emmet et Jasper s'occupaient de monter les meubles, Carlisle n'avait pas pu venir à cause de son travail. Quant à moi, maman, Alice, Esmée et Rosalie, nous nous occupions de toute la décoration en attendant les meubles.

Quand on est assisté par six vampires, les choses vont très vite et en fin d'après-midi, l'appartement était impeccable, même le ménage était fait. Carlisle nous rejoignit quelques minutes après des paquets à la main.

- J'ai pensé que pour fêter, du bon sang ne serait pas de refus !

Des « super » résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement et je sortis assez de tasse pour tout le monde. Carlisle et Emmet s'éclipsèrent quelques minutes avant de revenir chargé de sac de sang.

- Tu commences les cours dans deux jours, nous avons supposé que tu voudrais t'habituer à la ville avant mais pour ça, il vaut mieux que tu es des réserves de sang.

Je les remerciais chaleureusement alors que je réalisais que la rentrée serait bientôt là et que je n'avais toujours pas pu joindre Jacob. Je m'éclipsais en douce vers ma chambre pour lui téléphoner. Après deux essais où je tombais sur le répondeur, je laissais tomber et rejoignit ma famille. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jacob ne répondait pas, peut-être faisait-il une ronde ? Mais étant donné que plus aucun vampire n'était à Forks, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt. Ne plus les sentir avaient peut-être inquiété la meute et ils avaient décidé de faire une ronde par précaution ? Oui, ça devait être ça, c'était sûrement ça ! Mais pourquoi n'avais-je plus de nouvelle, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu lui parler depuis ce baiser dans les bois ?

- QUOI ? Rugis mon père en entendant mes pensées.

Les conversations se turent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi ou mon père.

- Edward que se passe t-il ? Demanda ma mère

- Il se passe que ta fille à embrassé ce sale foutu cabot !

- Edward ! Ne parle pas comme ça de Jacob ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! Et nous en avons déjà discuté ! Ce qui est fait devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

- Non, nous avions convenu de les laisser se voir plus souvent, c'est tout !

- Et de laisser faire les choses ! S'énerva ma mère. Elle est assez mature pour savoir ce qu'elle fait !

- Papa…

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! A partir de maintenant, tu iras en cours et tu rentreras directement ici, je ne veux plus que tu vois ce… Que tu le vois ! Est-ce bien clair Renesmée ?

- Oui papa, répondis-je en me faisant plus petite encore.

- Edward, intervient Carlisle. Je crois que tu te montres injuste envers Nessie. Même si elle est née il n'y a seulement 7 ans, elle a le corps ET la mentalité d'une jeune femme de 20 ans. C'est déjà exceptionnel, compte tenu des mœurs d'aujourd'hui, que ça ne ce soit pas arrivé avant. Tu n'as pas le droit de la privée d'une chose qu'elle voit chaque jour, d'une chose que tu es le premier à lui montrer. Elle aussi à le droit d'aimer et de le faire savoir. N'oublis pas qu'elle est imprégné de Jacob et peu importe ce que tu feras, tu ne pourras les séparer sans les rendre malheureux.

- Je sais que tu as raison Carlisle, mais elle reste ma fille que j'ai vu naître il y a seulement 7 ans comme tu dis. Mon devoir est de la protéger et elle n'est pas prête pour ça !

- Elle l'est Edward, sinon ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Doucement, Carlisle arriva à calmer mon père, ce fut déjà ça, mais il refusait de revenir sur sa décision de m'interdire de voir Jacob et je le savais prêt à me surveiller nuit et jour.

Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, pourtant, il y a seulement quelques minutes, tout était si beau ! Pourquoi avais-je pensé à ce baiser alors que ça faisait trois jours que je le cachais ? Pourquoi mon père ne comprenait pas que Jacob était tout pour moi ? Comme lui avec maman ? Et surtout, pourquoi Jacob ne m'avait toujours pas appelé et ne répondait-il pas ?


End file.
